Home
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: As Brandish confronted her cousin for fleeing from the Alvarez Military, she realized that her negotiations fell on deaf ears. SPOILERS AND THEORIES FOR CURRENT MANGA ARC.


**So I'm going to be honest. This took all of 10 minutes at an absurd time in the wee hours of the morning, so if there are any inconsistencies or typos, let me know!**

 **I don't know what came over me; I was on my Tumblr, panda013, and I was looking at all of these theories that** _ **I**_ **make, when I realized that** _ **all of my popular things are about Juvia and Brandish and the Alvarez Kingdom I don't even understand this**_ **.**

 **So I decided to see if I could keep it going, I think, and typed this and posted it over there, and now I bring it to you.**

* * *

 _ **SPOILERS FOR THE ALVAREZ KINGDOM ARC**_

* * *

As Brandish swept her gaze across this new group of Fairy Tail members–this troublesome rabble intent on ruining her peace and quiet–her eyes lingered for longer than necessary on a woman whose eyes widened at the sight of her.

With a little shriek of surprise, that Fairy Tail member found herself thrust forward, tumbling in a heap against the back walls of her stone cage as the new rock platform she was on halted in front of the member of the Spriggan 12. Brandish leaned closer to the cage, eyes sweeping over the blue-haired woman, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

" _Juvia!"_ one of those original Fairy Tail members shouted from the ground, trying to climb out of the crater that Brandish had banished them all to. The one girl in question, however…

"Where have you been all this time, Juvi-chan?" the woman asked in a fairly jovial tone–but her dark eyes didn't match. "You knew you had a place in the army waiting for you. Why'd you run off to your dirty uncle over in Phantom Lord? You know that Ishgar's mage guilds have nothing on Alvarez."

The water mage felt a tingle go up her spine as she shakily pushed herself to her feet, peering at the woman she hadn't seen in years.

"J-Juvia doesn't know what you mean, Bran-chan," she stood as tall as she could. "Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in the world, and Juvia belongs there. Fairy Tail is Juvia's _home_."

"Alvarez is your home, _cousin_ ," Brandish really hated troublesome things, but she really couldn't let Juvia play with her enemies. No…Juvia was her older cousin–well, now she was _younger_ , but it mattered not. The water mage was the first to successfully come out of Alvarez's experiments to enhance a mage's potential, and then she had just _disappeared_.

Brandish couldn't let that slide. She'd punish Juvia herself, and find a way to spare her life.

If she would cooperate, that is.

"Alvarez gave you your strength," Brandish continued, raising Juvia's platform so that the cousins could be on eye level. "Alvarez gave you your water body, and you betray them? For trash from Ishgar?"

A rock wall formed in an instant in front of the Spriggan 12 member before crumbling, water dripping off of it. The forceful magic that the blue-haired woman had used was enough to crack the barrier that Brandish had formed in an instant…so it was true proof of the military's success in Juvia. They had been successful several times since, but Juvia had been the first.

"What are you talking about?" one of the idiots in the crater–Brandish didn't care which–yelled up at her. "Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Come quietly home with me, and I will get you pardoned."

"Juvia, what is she talking about?" one of them called, and she recognized the voice that had called out to Juvia in the beginning. Brandish allowed her gaze to meet the speaker, and recognized the shirtless man with a black symbol on his chest. "What does she mean, _pardoned_? Betrayal? And what about the Alvarez military?!"

"I told you not to come closer, Fairy Tail," Brandish said darkly, a column of rock smashing into the yelling man and slamming him bodily against the side of the crater.

"Gray!" nearly everyone shouted, but Brandish's interest was drawn by Juvia's distraught cry of, "Gray-sama!"

"You don't have to call any of them - _sama_ , cousin," the woman from Alvarez raised her tone, her once cheerful eyes darkening as she realized that her captive wasn't even looking at her anymore, but clutching the bars and staring at where the shirtless man– _Gray_?–had forced himself to his feet with the help of the woman with long white hair and the redhead. "None of them are above you–you are from Alvarez, and should help us to crush Ishgar. It will save me the trouble."

But Brandish realized she was losing this negotiation as a powerful strike of water nearly shattered the cage.

"Juvia will _never_ go back to Alvarez!" she raised her voice, and the blonde below in the crater jerked her attention up, intent on catching every word. "You think Juvia should be _happy_ that she was experimented on? Happy that she only has her water body because of the military? The only thing that makes Juvia happy is _Fairy Tail_!"

Another water slash, and Brandish quickly reinforced the stone cage when she saw the piercing eyes of her cousin.

"Fairy Tail is Juvia's…Fairy Tail is _my_ home!"

* * *

 **And here you go. I might actually keep doing random little drabbles or one-shots about Juvia and Brandish being related, or about Juvia being a military experiment from the Alvarez kingdom. Those are my biggest theories at the moment haha.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
